


Someone To Come Back To

by pine_appleprin_cess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, detective sam (kinda), relationship, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pine_appleprin_cess/pseuds/pine_appleprin_cess
Summary: For Castiel and Dean Winchester, being in a relationship isn't lovey dovey mushy love moments. It's having someone to come back to.





	Someone To Come Back To

After Dean and Cas got together, surprisingly not much changed. Sam was accepting of course (though he seemed strangely unsurprised with the whole situation), and life continued pretty much as normal. They weren't the lovey dovey kind of couple, so it's not like they acted much different. They had already learned love the the other as they had always been.  
Still, though no major adjustments had really been made in the wake of their relationship, their daily lives seemed to shift, if only subtly.  
The whole thing had happened suddenly.  
It was after a particularly bad run in with some vamps they hadn't even been hunting for; they were on the tail of a hundred year old ghoul that had been possessing the dead bodies of the townspeople's loved ones from the local cemetery.  
However during their stake out they found the supposedly abandoned buildings they parked next to to be a nest. They were ambushed and barely made it out alive. Both boys had received considerable injuries and attempted to patch up best they could in the nearest motel while Sam went and got more supplies as they hadn’t planned on staying another night.  
Dean and Castiel were huddled together on one of the beds in the small room, the close proximity second nature. There was silent conversation about finishing the case and how long their injuries might take to heal, and as it died out Dean looked up from wrapping a bandage on his arm to see Cas giving him one of those signature intense looks with his eyes. Dean still had spots to patch and stitch and was trying his best to wind down as he waited for Sam but Cas kept staring.  
Now, it's not like Dean hadn't been used to this but he was so tired and everything ached and he was done with games and with silence and with this stupid case and he just wanted Cas to stop it and for once something to just make sense. So he internally gathered himself and tried his best to return the angel’s severe gaze.  
For a moment he saw a puzzled look flicker in-between the staring when he saw a corner of Cas’s mouth twitch. The almost smile looked out of place along with the almost withering stare, but he'd be damned if it wasn't one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.  
He had gotten used to that smile and found it one of the most innocent and refreshing things he ever got to see doing what he did. Dean, in the most casual way possible, had simply come to appreciated the grace and mystery of Cas’s appearance and couldn't for the life of him figure out why he liked it so much, but he let himself indulge for once; just in his head from time to time.  
Dean adjusted himself on the bed and sharpened his gaze so now he was almost nose to nose meeting eye to eye with the angel. Their little stare off had taken on a bit of a childish and more competitive tone, but no way were either of them backing down now.  
They both leaned in closer. Being so far into each other's personal space wasn't unusual but this time it felt different. It was weird, Dean felt almost squirmish and Cas' look only seemed to gain intensity. They kept leaning in.  
Now, on the outside, if you had been looking at Dean in the moments that followed, you would have never been able to guess what he was thinking, or even tell that he had been thinking or focusing on anything other than holding his gaze on the angel. But in those moments, Dean was actually freaking out.  
His mind was racing over a million things; when Sam would get back, how much his leg hurt, how hungry he was, how tired he was, why this whole staring contest thing was even happening, all the while still inching ever closer to the other man’s face. As all this kept happening and the two got closer, alarms started going off in Dean’s head. It’s like he meant to stop moving closer a while ago to keep it in the realm of childish competition, but his head had just kept moving and then, almost as if they had come to some kind of mutual agreement, both leaned in the tiniest bit closer and closed the last sliver of space between their mouths, eyes no longer locked but closed, hiding emotion, surprise, fear, satisfaction.  
Their lips were tangled in a heated kiss. Not heated because it was fast, but because it held so many years of pent up feeling. They both tentatively and slowly grasped onto each other’s arms, pushing against each other just a little bit. Then just as fast as they had come together, they broke apart.  
As much as he thought his mind would be racing in that moment, Dean's found his thoughts only to be moving in slow motion. He couldn't tell if anything that was happening was actually real. He was exhausted and thought he was just hallucinating, or maybe just having a really weird, really amazing dream- but then Cas grabbed his shoulders and mashed his lips against Dean’s again.  
This time it was more forceful, like he had been waiting forever for this and now that he had it he was going to have take all he could get, like he was sick of waiting around for Dean’s mush brain to make sense of it.  
Dean had never felt so _much_ from Cas before. In all the years they’d been together this was the most intense, most foreign passion he’d ever felt radiating from him. Even in all the fights and rough nights, Dean had never felt this kind of energy from Cas before. It made fire light up in his veins. The way Cas’s whole body was tensed and how he was holding Dean’s arms so tightly, how his face looked like he was holding onto something he was gonna lose. It was actually very overwhelming.  
Before Dean had much more time to think, he was running out of air. He tried to break the kiss for a breath, but Cas' lips were locked with his and he had to lean back and push Cas off before he could take a large gulp of air.  
"Cas, I-“ he began, but he was immediately cut off.  
"I'm- I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to- I wouldnt,” he looked terrified “I-I thought you wanted this-" the angel shifted uncomfortably and got up and make his way quickly to the door.  
The world was still moving in slow motion for Dean but all of a sudden he was getting a hollow sinking feeling in his chest and he knew, he just knew he couldn't let this go.  
The hunter got up to go after the angel.  
“Cas," he started, but the angel interjected again.  
“I'm going to find Sam-" but as he turned his back and reached for the door, Dean grabbed his wrist and turned him around.  
For a split second he felt himself waver at the sight of Cas' face. He looked destroyed.  
But then his brain unconsciously decided no part of him could allow that expression to stay there. So as fast as he could he pulled Cas as close as he could get and brought him into a passionate kiss.  
After he was sure Cas wasn't about to push him off, he moved forward until be had the angel pressed against the door of the motel room and put his hands to either side of the his head.  
Cas finally seemed to be processing and responding to what was happening as he wrapped his arms around Dean's back with ferocity, as though he would never ever let him go again.  
Their tongues slowly began to explore each other's mouths, Dean's slowly like he had a million times before, but Cas's as though he would never get another chance. They kept making out until they suddenly heard a knock on the door behind Cas. They immediately broke apart, a little disoriented.  
After a few seconds Cas opened the door to see Sam with two grocery bags in his hands. He stood outside the door for a moment looking between his two partners, because something felt different.  
He used his acute detective skills to conclude that between the reasonably redder lips on Dean and the rosy cheeks on Cas and the fact that both of them seemed slightly out of breath, something had definitely changed.  
Dean looked like a deer caught in headlights. Can looked startled but doing his best to look casual. Sam looked like he was back in the Trickster’s TV show and he had just walked onto the set of their sitcom: confused and like he wasn't supposed to be there. They all remained this way for a few more seconds.  
"Should I, um, go or…” Sam questioned as he slowly began to turn out of the doorway and back to the motel parking lot.  
There was a pause before Dean seemed to break out of the daze he was in before finally speaking.  
"No, no come in.”  
By the time Sam finally entered and had unpacked the groceries and supplies and was sitting down with Dean and Cas on the cheap and stained 70s themed couch, he had concluded that things were definitely different.  
As they sipped their beers and stared at each other, slowly and unanimously all of them started smiling and letting out small chuckles as if there was some sort of unspoken thing that they had all known was there but found ridiculous that they had tried to pretend wasn’t.  
And they continued the night normally. But instead of being in a crappy motel room recovering from a hunt, they were a family in their own way, just relishing being with each other and not thinking about anything else.  
So the next day as they got packed up and went on their way, things had shifted, but Dean decided, for the better. It wasn't just having someone to call his own. It wasn't holding hands and sharing sappy moments. It was having someone to give a quick kiss to before going in on another dangerous hunt. It was having someone waiting for him when he came back late at night. It was having someone to come back to. It was the world somehow seeming just a little bit more as though it mattered. And that sticking around meant just a little bit more.

~The End-

**Author's Note:**

> This was my fist fic! Sorry if it was crap, I tried my best. Hope you liked it! I'd love feedback and am open to asks.


End file.
